


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, kinda enemies to friends to lovers lol, possibly prinxiety i'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Logan and Patton are college roommates and although they don't get along at first, they're able to see eye to eye after a certain incident at a party
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

"I think it's this way," Patton said as he lugged one of his duffel bags down the hallway on the right side of the second floor. _Room 217, perfect_. Patton grinned and set the bag on the ground and pulled his key out from the lanyard around his neck. 

As he pushed the metal key into the lock, his mom came up beside him, breathing heavily. "What do you even have in this thing, Pat?" she asked him as she caught her breath. He grinned at her and turned the key.

"Just stuff for school, Ma— Oh! Hi!" Patton leapt back slightly, not expecting his roommate to be inside just yet. They hadn't coordinated anything, but the door had been closed and locked so Patton figured that his roommate wouldn't have been there already. Yet there he was, sitting at his seemingly-perfect desk, hunched over a textbook already.

The roommate glanced up, a slightly annoyed look on his face at the interruption. He gave a curt nod to the pair standing in the doorway and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Patton tried to muster up the friendliest of smiles and held out his hand as he said, "Hi! I'm Patton, and you must be my new roomie!" He chuckled half-heartedly but then stopped as he quickly realized that the boy in front of him was not laughing along. 

The boy reached out and firmly shook Patton's hand. "I am Logan. And yes, I suppose we are to be roommates." The boy, Logan, said in response.

"Well it's great to meet you, Logan!" Patton's mom replied as cheerfully as she could as she set the duffle bag down just inside the doorway. She reached her hand out and shook Logan's hand as well.

Logan tried to give a polite smile. "Please be quiet as you bring your belongings inside, I am trying to focus." He turned back towards his textbook, clearly ending the conversation.

Patton and his mom exchanged a glance, silently saying _Oh no, this one will be tough, huh?_ Patton hoped that maybe he had just caught Logan on a bad day, or perhaps his mom being there was making him nervous. 

They got to work bringing the two bags inside, putting one on the empty desk that was apparently Patton's and placing the other bag on the floor in front of the open and empty closet. The other one was shut, so Patton figured that Logan's belongings were inside it and _definitely_ were not to be touched.

Patton's mom motioned to him that she was going to run downstairs to where the rest of the stuff was waiting —safely guarded by Patton's dad. Once she left the room, leaving the door slightly propped open, he decided to start unpacking his bags. 

Patton's breath hitched slightly as he slowly unzipped the first bag that was on the floor, the zipper seemed way too loud and out of place in this completely silent room. But he needed to get his stuff out eventually, so after a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Logan wasn't about to rip his head off, he just quickly unzipped it so it would be over with.

Logan seemed to not be too bothered by the sound, although Patton did notice that his shoulders looked more tensed up than before. Patton breathed a tiny sigh of relief and then started taking out some of his clothes from the bag as quietly as he could possibly manage.

After a few minutes of shoving his clothes into the closet, the door slowly opened and both of his parents came in silently, each carrying a duffel bag plus a backpack. Patton grinned at them and motioned for them to set the bags down onto the floor beside him. 

When Patton stood and unzipped the bag that was sitting on his desk, he saw Logan sigh and put on some headphones. Patton felt a pit of guilt settle into his stomach, not knowing what more he could do to help the situation. 

He realized that this bag was the one that held his bedding, so he grabbed it, slung it over his shoulder and awkwardly clambered up to the top bunk, since Logan had already claimed the lower bunk. The bed frame groaned and creaked, and Patton winced each time he moved, knowing that he was probably annoying Logan to no ends. 

Once he got onto the bed and got all his bedding unpacked, he climbed back down the ladder and onto non-squeaky ground.

Patton's parents soon had to leave once things were mostly unpacked. They still had a three hour drive ahead of them and they wanted to make it back home before it got too late, so the three of them stepped over the couple of things laying on the floor and shuffled into the hallway. 

Patton double checked that he had his key with him before closing the door behind him. The three of them gave a collective deep sigh once they were out of earshot. 

"Well, that will certainly be one tough cookie, honey, but I know you'll be able to get through to him," his mom said with a smile.

Patton nodded and gave both of them a huge hug. They said their goodbyes and their I-love-you's, only shedding a few tears and only hugging a handful more times before Patton was waving to a closing door. He smiled to himself, wiped his face and took a few deep breaths.

He decided to try and break the ice now that his parents were gone, at the very least try to extend an olive branch to Logan. He certainly didn't want to start out on the wrong foot so he might as well try to be friendly.

Patton mentally readied himself and slipped a smile onto his face before returning to the silent room. He walked over to the side of the room where both of their desks faced and plopped down into his chair, looking over at the book Logan was reading.

Logan glanced over towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

Patton blinked, not expecting such a blunt question. He responded, "Oh, nothing, I was just curious what you're reading."

Logan replied, “Ah, it’s the textbook for my Calculus III class." He then ducked his head back down and continued studying it. From what Patton could tell, he was about halfway through it.

Patton added, “Woah, that’s really advanced!” Logan nodded curtly, and continued reading.

After a momentary pause, Patton asked, “Why are you studying it already? Classes don’t start for another three days.”

Logan sat up and looked over at Patton again. Patton noticed that his eyes were a deep blue, much less stern than the rest of him. Kind of... pretty. 

Logan said, “I prefer to set myself up for success. Going through the textbook ahead of time helps to familiarize myself with the content, so then when we are going through it in class I already understand entirely and can get as high a score as possible in every assignment and assessment. Now, do you need anything else or may I resume my studying? I’m trying to finish this before Monday.”

Patton glanced down at his hands and said quietly, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go into the common room and try to meet some of our neighbors.”

Just for a moment, so fleeting that Patton wasn't entirely sure if he had imagined it or not, Logan seemed to hesitate. He shook his head and replied, “No, thank you. I don’t need distractions like that.”

“Like, making friends?”

Logan responded “Yes, I need to just focus on school and any other people in my life are just going to complicate that and distract me.”

Patton deflated a bit, his efforts to befriend Logan clearly being shut down. He had hoped to become best friends with whoever his roommate turned out to be, but already his plan was not going well. He chewed on his lip, considering his options.

Patton decided that he'll try to slowly get Logan to open up. Maybe he'd eventually be able to convince him to take some breaks since he certainly seemed like the type to overwork himself. Patton resolved to not push things too much right away since it seemed to be not his place just yet.

After a pause, Patton said, “Well, I’ll be in the common room if you need anything. I'll be back before midnight” as he stood. 

Logan nodded and said quietly, “Alright, I go to sleep at 11:30 so please try to be quiet when you return.” The softness of his voice caused Patton to pause, since it was such a contrast to how he had been talking earlier that afternoon. Patton glanced back at the boy sitting at the desk, chewing on the tip of his pen. _Huh_. 

Patton matched the softness that Logan had used and replied, “Of course, see you in the morning then,” as he grabbed his wallet, keys, phone and water bottle. He then headed out the door, closing it quietly behind himself.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he realized that his heart was beating pretty fast. He grinned slightly to himself and thought, _Well, I'm sure we'll be friends soon enough_.

He walked down the hall towards the common room and opened the door to reveal a dozen or so people gathered around the two long tables and sprawled across a big sofa.

He noticed a guy sitting on the sofa, with dark red hair and wearing a shirt that read "Hakuna Matata." Patton didn't recognize anybody in the room so he decided to go up and try to talk with the guy about Disney.

Luckily, there was a spot open next to the guy on the sofa so Patton walked up to him and asked if it was free. The guy nodded and patted the seat, proclaiming with a grin, "Not anymore! The seat is yours."

Patton smiled and sat down, extending his hand and saying, "I'm Patton Heart!" 

The guy shook his hand and announced, "My name is Roman Prince, but you may just call me Roman."


End file.
